


The Jock Chronicles: The Coach and his Jock

by leestephns



Series: The Jock Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leestephns/pseuds/leestephns
Summary: Warning: This story contains material related to male bloating/gaining and gay themes. If you are not interested in either of these subjects, please kindly hit the back button on your browser of choice now. Otherwise, enjoy!
Relationships: Coach/Jock
Series: The Jock Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084052
Kudos: 8





	The Jock Chronicles: The Coach and his Jock

Eddie is your typical high school jock. Good looking, athletic, and muscular, he is the desire and envy of many girls and boys alike. He excels in virtually every sport, and his favorites include football, soccer, and wrestling.

With wrestling season right around the corner, Eddie has been abiding to an extremely strict diet set by his favorite coach, Drew. As a result, his body, which he normally keeps in excellent form, is even more cut at the moment.

That’s the thing with Eddie, though, despite how in shape he is he secretly loves to eat, and the shredded eight-pack he’s sporting now quickly becomes a padded six-pack, sometimes even a subtle four-pack, when he’s in his off season. This doesn’t happen too often considering the sheer amount of sports he’s involved with, but usually once a week he’ll treat himself to a cheat meal, and he’ll bloat his poor abs until they resemble what he affectionately refers to as a fat-pack.

Suddenly, as if on some sort of cue, his stomach lets out a ginormous growl. Eddie laughs it off, pats his always hungry tank, and checks to make sure there’s no one else in the locker room. When he determines the coast is clear he slowly lifts the hem of his tight tank top, revealing the glorious wall of muscle beneath.

Eddie has an amazing body, and his abs are no exception. They are like eight individually wrapped cobblestones that have been vacuum sealed in the most smooth, supple skin, save for a happy trail of manicured hair below his bellybutton. His washboard stomach is flanked by well-defined obliques, which give him that sexy V cut pointing down to his crotch.

He runs a hand down the ripples and grooves, enjoying the firmness underneath his palm and appreciating all of the hard work he has put into getting his abs to look this way. Remembering how his stomach has sometimes looked post-Thanksgiving dinner he attempts to push the hardened muscles out, giving himself a bloated muscle gut look, which he’s actually very much into.

At first the unyielding plane refuses to budge, but eventually he’s able to suck in enough air to make it look as if he just finished a big lunch. The ridges of his abs are still clearly visible over the curve, but Eddie finds that even hotter.

Just as his member begins to harden, Coach Drew walks into the locker room. Eddie, with his hand still clamped on his distended muscle gut, freezes in horror. They exchange curious/nervous glances. Coach Drew is the first to speak.

“Eddie, just the guy I’ve been looking for,” says coach with a coy smile playing on his lips and staring intently at the reflection of the curious belly in the mirror. “Why don’t you step into my office so we can have a chat about the upcoming wrestling season, and we can determine the best course of action for my all-star jock?”

And with a wink, he exited as fast as he entered.

Eddie just stood there, still frozen in shock. Did his coach really just catch him doing the one thing he hasn’t told anyone about? What is he going to say, if anything? Eddie worriedly pondered.

After a few beats he pulls his tank back down over his bare abs, puts on his form fitting polo, and hesitantly makes his way to Coach Drew’s office.

“Please have a seat, Eddie,” coach offers with a warm smile. Eddie plops down, without saying a word, and tries his best to sink as far as possible into one of the armchairs facing his coach’s desk.

Damn, he is good looking, is all Eddie could think of when he saw that beautiful smile stretch across his classically handsome face.

Coach Drew’s short, spiked, medium brown hair simply sets the stage for his flawless skin, adorable button nose, cute smile, and chiseled jawline. Not to mention, his body is also in terrific shape, with defined shoulders, nice arms, a solid chest, and a flat stomach. He also has a generous covering of body hair on his torso, but he keeps it nice and trimmed, which Eddie finds particularly masculine and sexy.

What’s not to love or at least lust after? Eddie wondered to himself.

At the age of 25, Coach Drew is a recently graduated Master’s student, and he’s the newest and youngest coach at the high school.

Eddie, an 18 year old senior, was instantly attracted to Coach Drew, despite the seven year age difference, and he could occasionally sense a mutual feeling of desire during their many practices together.

“What exactly did you want to talk about again, coach?” Eddie said with an exasperated tone. He wanted to spend the least amount of time possible in that awkward meeting. “I thought we’d already decided that I was going to compete in the medium weight class, and I’ve already been dieting and working out for weeks!” Eddie added curtly.

“Well, like I had mentioned earlier, I did want to discuss our strategy for wrestling, regarding a possible weight class change,” coach said playfully, raising an eyebrow and flashing a crooked smile.

Was he flirting with me? Eddie contemplated to himself quizzically.

“You see, our rival school has had a recent addition to their wrestling roster, and he’s quite a beast. I’m going to need you to gain 10 to 15 pounds in two weeks in order to be competitive,” coach coughed out, gazing down slightly in anticipation of Eddie’s reaction to this unexpected news. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you every step of the way to put on the extra mass since we’re so close to the start of the season,” he added, sensing the utter shock in Eddie’s eyes.

As expected, Eddie just sat there in stunned silence. Images of his attractive coach (force?) feeding him, his hands massaging his ripped abs as they slowly smoothed out one by one, flooded his mind.

Am I dreaming? Eddie considered in his unresponsive state, although he could definitely sense some excitement stirring below.

Just then, Eddie’s stomach rumbled, breaking the quiet.

“Sounds like my jock is hungry and ready to get started. Why don’t we hit the buffet after school, my treat, what do you say?” coach asked as excitedly as a puppy reacts to, well, anything.

“Sure coach,” was all Eddie could manage to say, his mind still trying to determine if the conversation that had just transpired was real or fantasy, and he quickly stood up and left.

Deep down, however, Eddie couldn’t wait for that final bell to ring.

School was finally over after what seemed like an eternity, and Eddie made his way to Coach Drew’s office, which is where he figured he would be most likely to find him because they hadn’t discussed a meeting place. He called his mom on the short walk there to let her know he’d be going over to a friend’s house to study for an upcoming history exam instead of coming straight home.

Upon entering the office Eddie found Coach Drew quickly organizing some end of day paperwork.

“Hey Eddie, you hungry?” he asked, visualizing the grilled midsection he was going to briefly destroy hiding under the tight shirt Eddie was wearing.

“I’m starving, coach!” Eddie said almost too excitedly. Truth is, Eddie hadn’t been able to eat much that day due to his higher than normal level of eagerness for school to end.

“Excellent!” replied coach, placing a hand on Eddie’s solid, muscular stomach. “Let’s see how far we can stretch these abs!”

Eddie’s belly let out a low grumble in response.

By the time they arrived at the local buffet, Eddie was famished. He always had the ability to eat a vast amount of food, and he knew with his coach’s help he’d be able to stuff more into his gut than he ever assumed imaginable. Normally he could down three full plates, which resulted in quite a pregnant looking, ab-covered ball, which stuck out oddly from his otherwise muscular frame.

Today he was aiming for five.

“Eat up, jock boy!” exclaimed coach with delight, giving Eddie’s firm, flat belly once last tap. He couldn’t wait to see his fit boy’s striated abs expand before his eyes, and he had a suspicion, considering the scene he had walked into earlier that day, that Eddie might be into exactly the same thing.

Eddie’s eyes lit up like a youngster on Christmas morning when he saw the multitude of food selections at his disposal. He filled up his first plate and got to work.

Piece of cake, he thought. The first and second plates went down without a hitch. It’s when he got to the end of his third plate that things started to get interesting.

Eddie could feel the contents of his stomach shifting and expanding, trying to force his unyielding abs to bloat, but they were resisting…for now.

“It seems to me my jock is slowing down a bit,” teased coach, who had decided to sit next to Eddie in the booth just in case he needed to sneak in some belly rubs to help his jock reach maximum capacity.

Coach Drew could see Eddie’s normally washboard flat belly starting to bulge out from his built frame, his abs actually becoming visible through the fabric of his clothing as they were being pushed forward from behind. “Why don’t you take off your belt, unbutton your jeans, and maybe even take off your polo to see if that helps relieve some of the pressure?”

“Good thinking, coach,” Eddie responded with a slight groan. Looking down, he finally took a moment to survey the damage. Damn, he was starting to look huge, for him anyway.

Placing his hands on either side of his belly and fully relaxing his tensed abs, he watched and felt in delight as his normally flat, eight-pack swelled out from the base of his rock hard pecs, following a rather large curve until it swooped back into the waistband of his jeans, where the pressure was getting unbearable. A small sliver of super taut skin was now peeking out where his polo had hitched up a bit due to the rapid expansion.

He prodded the solid mass under his shirt, seeing if he could still make out his abs, and it felt like he’d swallowed a bowling ball. A bowling ball with abs, if ever such a thing existed.

After this little self-exploration, which Coach Drew found absolutely stimulating, Eddie finally removed his belt. Then, with a little more effort, he unbuttoned his jeans, which were close to busting.

His already bloated gut surged forward, welcoming the extra space to fully expand and pushing his zipper down. Next, he very carefully started removing his polo, which was a difficult job due to how tight it currently was. When he lifted his well-muscled arms to make the task easier, the bottom of his tight tank top hiked up a bit more, getting stuck on the now larger circumference of his gut and exposing his belly to just above his bellybutton.

Eddie felt a firm poke in the side of his food baby.

“Ugh, be careful coach, I’m liable to explode!” Eddie said wincing in pain, lifting the restrictive polo over his head and seeing his partially uncovered belly for the first time. He could definitely still make out the structure of his abs over the bloat, which was hot as fuck.

Coach was already busy working his warm, strong hands over the gorged gut that seemed to have been surgically attached to his otherwise flawless physique.

“Damn, Eddie, you are so hot in so many ways, and I hope me saying that doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” coach remarked as he continued to knead Eddie’s distended muscle belly vigorously with swift, precise movements. “There’s nothing more attractive to me than a fit guy, especially one with a body like yours, who enjoys a good cheat meal and bloat from time to time.”

Eddie nearly dropped his last forkful of food from his third plate when he heard his coach say this. He never believed in a million years he’d find a guy as sexy as his coach that would be into the same exact fetish as him.

See, Eddie wasn’t like most online gainers. He didn’t want to get fat, or lose his hard earned shoulders, chest, or arms. He simply enjoyed the feeling of being utterly stuffed, and the idea of losing his abs, even if only temporarily.

Gaining a few pounds here and there was also okay, but he never, ever wanted to be fat, and he always liked having at least a six-pack in the summer. He honestly didn’t mind bulking up in the colder months.

“You have no idea how turned on I am right now, coach!” Eddie spurted out, too loudly. Lowering his voice, he said, “I am attracted to exactly the same thing. I was actually wondering, do you ever bloat that hot body of yours?”

“It’s not necessarily my cup of tea to bloat myself, but I would for you,” replied coach with the most sincere look on his face, his one hand still firmly cupped around the lower portion of Eddie’s blown out abs.

“As you can see, I did eat my fair share today,” coach said, lifting his shirt and revealing a decent swell under his defined pecs. He had undone his pants as well. Eddie reached out a hand and felt his coach’s solid six-pack pushed out on top of all the food he had eaten.

Coach Drew relaxed his lightly furry abs for full effect, and his muscle belly surged forward about an inch.

At this very moment, Eddie was in heaven. Not only was he caressing his coach’s distended abs, but he could almost not handle feeling his coach’s hand on his favorite part of his belly, especially when he was bloated.

“I love how your V cut retains its shape and is actually more pronounced when you’re stuffed,” coach noted admiringly, running a finger down each distinct line. “It seems the weight of your stomach pushing forward and down deepens the muscular crevices, and even makes the veins down here more prominent.”

Eddie nearly exploded in his pants listening to his coach describe his lower belly in this manner.

Coach Drew continued to rub smooth circles over Eddie’s still bumpy, yet severely distended abdomen, which felt amazing. He also noticed Eddie’s protruding member, and it made coach smile knowing he was enjoying this so much.

With coach’s assistance, Eddie was able to finish plate number four, which was a new record for him.

Halfway through plate five, however, Eddie was feeling an immense amount of pressure emanating from his tortured abs, which had finally released their futile hold and rounded out into a rigid sphere.

Now only slight indentations of the previous muscle remained visible over the massive arc.

Eddie’s tank top now rested on the ledge created by his distended belly, which seemed to defy gravity sticking straight out from his formally flat and ribbed midsection. No one in their right mind would have guessed he’d sported an eight-pack less than an hour ago.

From beneath his considerable pecs, his stomach swelled out enormously in every direction, almost brushing the edge of the table. The waistband of his already low cut Aussie Bum underwear curved under the swell of his gut, putting his exceptionally full belly on display for all to see.

He did actually look a little ridiculous sitting there with his muscular shoulders, pumped up arms, well-developed chest, and cartoonishly gorged stomach. 

“I can’t believe how hard your gut is, like a ripe watermelon, and I can’t even pinch any skin or make an indent!” coach exclaimed enthusiastically, teasingly pinching and prodding the firm ball now resting in Eddie’s lap.

“It’s as if I inserted a basketball into your stomach and inflated it!” He continued to rub the swollen bulk with both hands, noticing how full it was from top to bottom, and how even the sides were rounded out.

“Ooof…coach…*burp*…please…be…careful. I’ve…never…*burp*…been…this…*burp*…full…before,” Eddie managed to state between belches and deep breaths.

Eddie placed an inquisitive hand on his bulging gut, stunned by how inflexible and tight it felt.

“I’m…not…*burp*…sure…I…can…*burp*…finish…this…last…*burp*…plate…coach,” he managed to say, moaning intensely from the pain. Eddie could literally feel his skin stretching to accommodate the substantial load, and he prayed for no stretch marks.

“Nonsense, my overstuffed jock, you only have half a plate left to reach your goal,” coach said with a mischievous look on his face. “I’ll help you. Now open up for your coach. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”

Without waiting for a response, coach shoved a heaping forkful of fried food into Eddie’s unsuspecting mouth, while keeping one hand firmly planted on his distended abdomen so he could feel it expanding while he fed his swollen jock the rest of the final plate.

Coach Drew was in absolute ecstasy feeling his already inflated jock growing steadily beneath his palm with each bite, his ripped abs a distant memory, although the stubborn outlines of those rigid muscles were still faintly visible.

We’ll have to work on that next time, coach thought.

Finally, after a joint effort, the fork hit the empty plate. Eddie didn’t know what to do with himself, so much pleasure mixed with equally as much pain. The bloated jock simply leaned back in the booth, tank top still pulled up to his chest, both hands rubbing his grossly distended midsection, and feeling like he could burst at any moment.

“Looks like my jock is ready to go now. I’ll take care of the check, and you just try and rest that swollen gut for a minute,” coach said with a genuine sense of concern for his overfed MVP.

As he walked away, he gave the muscular jock’s unnatural looking protrusion one last gentle rub.

Eddie sat there, motionless, as he listened to his protesting gut churning and gurgling as he attempted to massage at least some of the pain away.

After some of the discomfort had subsided, Eddie struggled in vain to pull his tank top all the way down, but he quickly realized it was no longer big enough to cover his entire expanse of newly acquired girth. It still stretched tightly across his well-built pecs, but it left most of his rounded belly visible between the hem of his tank and the waistband of his underwear, which showcased his bloated V cut perfectly.

He tried to suck in and flex his abs to flatten his stomach so he could button his jeans, but it was useless, so he just sat there staring at his orb of a belly, reclined in the booth, until Coach Drew returned from paying the check.

“Time to go, stud,” coach said playfully, poking Eddie’s pregnant food baby right below his navel. “I see we did some major damage tonight, but damn is that a good look on you!”

“Ugh…coach…*burp*…I’m…so…*burp*…full,” Eddie groaned, attempting to get to his feet, but he couldn’t bend in the middle, and he was thrown off balance by the weight of his food packed gut.

Coach Drew caught him before he could completely wipe out.

“You’re…*burp*…going…to…*burp*…have…to…*burp*…help…me…*burp*…to…the…car,” Eddie pleaded.

Coach Drew put an arm around his overstuffed jock, while placing his free hand strategically over the uncovered portion of Eddie’s bloated belly, not only hiding it from the other patrons, but enjoying the way his sexy happy trail followed the curve of his bowed out jock gut.

Once in the car, Eddie reclined the passenger seat back as far as it would go. His maxed out belly stuck straight up in the air, like a little muscle covered mountain. His bellybutton was pulled so taut it was practically flat; his stomach muscles having finally given up trying to hold back the massive load his stomach was now struggling to digest.

With Eddie’s permission, Coach Drew took a few photos for his private collection. He also spent a few minutes really working his magic on that perfectly round dome of flesh, massaging the stretched skin back and forth and teasing his jock for getting so “fat” and losing his eight-pack abs, which only turned Eddie on more.

“Looks more like a one-pack if you ask me,” teased coach. “Are you sure you even had abs before? I don’t think I could find them even if I looked!” Coach prodded the protruding mound, still able to feel the strong abdominals underneath the bloat, but he didn’t tell Eddie that.

“Coach, do you think you could tease me more like that the next time?” Eddie asked through the haze of his food coma. “It really turns me on.”

“Of course, anything for you, and I honestly can’t wait until our next stuffing adventure,” coach stated with glee, helping his overfilled jock to his car, which was still parked at the school.

“What are your thoughts on being tied up and force fed pizza and soda until your belly resembles an overfilled water balloon?”

Eddie was speechless once again, but he was sure coach got the hint.

As he waddled to his car, slowly but surely, Eddie’s head was still spinning from being so full. His stuffed gut touched the steering wheel when he got in, and he couldn’t help but smile at his coach’s suggestion…

I can’t wait to see how these next two weeks unfold, he thought, grinning widely.

To Be Continued


End file.
